A Cauldronful of Lessons
by Hallie Black
Summary: SEQUEL OF LESSONS: After successfully completing their Herbology project, Lily finds out from her expartner James Potter that the two of them have been paired together to work on a new Potions assignment as well. How will Lily react when she realises that
1. Can you believe it?

A/N: Here it is, guys, just as you wanted! _Lessons_'s sequel, concerning the month James and Lily will have to spend together for Slughorn's project!

For those who have not read _Lessons_ yet, I would strongly suggest taking a look at it before reading this one, since it starts exactly where the other left off. Also, numerous references to it (and to Harry, in particular), will be made throughout this fic, which may be a bit confusing if you don't know what we're talking about.

That said, I hope you enjoy!

"Good morning, Padfoot! Why, you look absolutely dashing today!" exclaimed a tall, black-haired boy cheerfully, smiling widely at another boy, still sleeping soundly in his four-poster.

"Whaddaya want, Prongs?" muttered Sirius, burying his head under the pillow.

James Potter, nicknamed Prongs, smiled even broader. "It's time to get up! C'mon! Up you go!"

Sirius opened one sleepy eye, looking sceptically at his friend. "Is it your birthday today, Prongs?"

"No," he answered. Then, dropping his cheerful manner for a far more businesslike one, he continued, "C'mon, Padfoot, get that lazy arse of yours out of that bed right now!"

Sirius shut his eyes closed again. "What for? It's Sunday… And," he added, "you know better than to wake me up early on Sunday mornings…"

James rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. Though I must say, you don't look nearly as intimidating as you think with drool coming out of your mouth."

He had finally gotten his attention. Still muttering darkly, Sirius sat up in his bed. "Fine. Happy now? I'm awake."

"Very," said James. "Now, Padfoot, what day is it today?"

Sirius yawned widely. "Prongs, it's Sunday _morning_. And it's me you're talking to. You know my brain won't start working properly till, like, four o'clock this afternoon. Or at least till I eat something."

James grinned, extracting a plate full of pancakes. "I know. Here, eat."

Halfway through his second bite, Sirius's head snapped up. "Does this have to do with Evans?"

James shrugged. "Maybe."

"Aha! I knew it!" he yelled triumphantly. "It's amazing the effect pancakes can have on my mental abilities."

James shook his head sadly. "I know. Actually, I think I know you too well."

"Yeah, you do." He took a few more bites before asking, "So… what about Evans? Is it _her_ birthday?"

"No, it's not, you dolt. I have to tell you something really really important."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Wait a moment. Let me guess. Evans came up to you, looked at you in the eye, took off her robes and said, 'Take me, I'm yours'?"

James stared at his friend for a moment. "No. Though I promise you will be the first person to know about it, should this ever happen."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Should that ever happen, I'll give you my new Comet 400."

"Well, Padfoot, you can laugh all you want, but if I were you, I'd be outside flying on my Comet, because the time for you to give it to me might come sooner than you think," said James stoically.

"The time for you to give me your Comet or the other way around? Because, you know, you don't _have_ a Comet," commented Sirius.

"You said you were going to hand over your Comet if Lily said all that stuff you said, right? Well, I just said that this might happen sooner than you think."

"Don't try my nerves so early in the morning, Prongs. Just get out with it," said the handsome wizard, stifling yet another yawn. "What did Evans tell you that puts you in such a good mood, Prongsie?"

James grinned. "Well, you're not going to believe it, but when I told Lily about Slughorn's project, and about, you know, pairing up together… she said yes!"

A few moments of silence followed this statement.

Then Sirius burst out laughing. "Right. Right. Like Evans would willingly agree to spend another month in your sole company. Huh-huh. Now why don't you tell me what really happened?"

James stared at his best friend. "Padfoot, I'm not kidding! She really said yes!"

"I need to talk to Moony. He's the sane one of the group," muttered Sirius, as though afraid he was hearing things.

"What do you need to talk to Moony about?" asked a sandy-haired boy who had just entered the room, closely followed by a short, plump boy. "Moony's curious."

"I want to hear your opinion, oh wise Moony. I, alas, fear that our dear friend Prongs is delirious," said Sirius lightly. "Why, I'm afraid he may have lost it completely this time."

"How so, brother Padfoot?" asked Remus, half-smiling.

James jumped in at this point. "Simply because I told him that Lily and I are going to be working together on Slughorn's project, and he doesn't believe me."

"See?" said Sirius, shaking his head sadly. "I told you he's hallucinating."

"I am _not_ hallucinating! Moony, say something!" interjected James, now looking rather pissed off.

"Prongs, did you eat strawberries again? You know you're allergic to them! Now, I know they looked really inviting on last night's cupcakes, but really, Prongs, we're talking about your health here," said Remus kindly.

"His health? We're talking about his _sanity_!" jumped in Sirius.

"Aargh!" yelled James. "I DIDN'T EAT ANYTHING, OKAY!"

Sirius and Remus shared a look. "His hallucinations are due to lack of food, aren't they?" asked Sirius quietly, while Remus nodded curtly.

"Guys, will you just _listen_ to me!" burst out James, who was really starting to lose his patience. "Ask her! Go ahead and ask her! I'm not kidding, she honestly agreed to work with me, okay!"

"I can't believe this. Evans willingly agreed to do Slughorn's project with you?" asked Sirius yet again.

"Yes! I'll admit, _I_ can't believe it, either. I mean, she did yell at me, and said I was — and I quote — '_unbelievable_', but I don't think she meant that as an offence. Do you?" asked James thoughtfully, removing his wire-rimmed glasses and polishing them carefully with the hem of his robe. "I mean, she was smiling while she said this…"

"Maybe she was smiling because she was already savouring the sweet taste of revenge… Maybe she was already planning the most painful way to torture you for this…" answered Sirius, shrugging.

James raised an eyebrow. "Is it that impossible that she could have been smiling because she was happy to work with me?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged a quick look, before answering simultaneously, "Yes."

"_Guys_!" muttered James. "You're my _friends_, remember? Your words at this point should be, 'Oh, of course, Prongs, mate, we're positive she really likes you!'."

"But we'd be lying," pointed out Remus, smiling slightly. "You asked us our opinion, Prongs, and we gave it to you."

James turned to the last remaining Marauder, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Wormtail?"

The boy's head snapped up immediately. "Yeah?"

"What do you think about this?"

"Um… uh… I… I agree with Moony," he murmured quietly.

"Do you even know what we're talking about?" asked James.

"No," answered Peter, blushing. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"Well, Wormtail, why don't you take a wild stab at this? What could we be talking about? It's the very same thing Prongs talks to us about since fourth year… Any guesses?" asked Sirius.

"Um… Lily?" put in Peter shyly. Despite being part of such an outgoing group, Peter always seemed to prefer to be ignored rather than being at the centre of attention (something the others, especially James and Sirius, enjoyed immensely).

Sirius clapped his hands in delight. "Yes! Good job! How did you guess? Maybe because ever since Prongs realised Evans was a _girl_, we haven't talked about anything else?"

"Oh, shut up, Padfoot," said James. "I don't talk _only_ about Lily…"

Sirius nodded. "That's right. You also ramble about her friends, her boyfriends, or any person you've seen hanging around her, because you have to be sure she's free. And of all the things she likes or doesn't like. Of all the things she does in her spare time, and all the things you've never seen her do. Of all–"

James tsked. "Look, Padfoot, did _I_ ever complain of you constantly singing Helen's praises?" he asked. Helen Thomas was Sirius's (first) steady girlfriend, and James's cousin.

"Yes, everyday."

"Well, it's different. Hel's my cousin, and even if I don't hear the most sordid details of your relationship, I–" reasoned James.

"Yeah, yeah," cut in Sirius, while Remus shook his head at their usual bickering, "you're just using your being related to Helen to shut me up, even when I'm not about to tell you how wonderful it is when she starts kissing my–"

"SHUT UP!" bellowed James, stuffing his hands in his ears. "I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS!"

Sirius grinned. "See? You won't even let me finish. And before you get any ideas, Prongs — and, knowing you, I know you have — I was about to say 'lips', okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," muttered James. He looked at his navy-blue watch, the very same watch that Lily herself had given James for his last birthday… though this was not exactly a painless memory, considering this exchanged had been followed by one of the numerous and violent fights that he and Lily had had. "Look, I have to go now. I promised Lily I'd meet her in the library to start working on that antidote. I'll see you guys later."

The three waved as James made his way out of the seventh years' dormitory. Sirius gave a sidelong glance at Remus. "You really think Evans still can't stand him?"

Remus laughed. "Yeah right. I think they'll be snogging on the fourth floor before this month's over."

"Bet you a Galleon they start going out together by the end of next week," said Sirius, holding out his hand.

"So soon? Make it five and you're on," answered Remus, shaking Sirius's hand. "Lily's too proud. It'll take her more than a week to realise her feelings for Prongs, and definitely more than two to actually admit it to herself… and tell Prongs."

Sirius looked at him thoughtfully. "Hm… you do have a point. But I stand by what I said before. I give them two weeks."

Remus grinned. "I know I shouldn't be saying this, but… it sure is fun winding him up like that, isn't it?"

"Are you kidding me?" said Sirius. "I _live_ for those moments. I love that guy."

In the meantime, in the girls' dormitory, a similar conversation was taking place. "So let me get this straight: you're doing Slughorn's project with James?" asked Helen, staring at Lily.

"Yes," answered the redhead, for the hundredth time.

"Willingly?" continued the brunette.

"Yes," responded wearily Lily, yet again.

"He didn't put the Imperius Curse on you or anything?"

"No, Hel. God, why is everybody making such a big deal about this?"

"Um," said Helen, pretending to be deep in thought, "maybe because you've always said you _hate_ him, and now, first you two are paired up together for Sprout's project, now for Slughorn's… Lily, are we seeing a pattern here?"

"So what? We worked together with Harry and we found out we make a great couple–" Lily broke off as soon as she realised what she'd just said.

Helen raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I meant 'team'. Not 'couple' as in boyfriend-and-girlfriend thing, obviously. We cooperate. We work well together." She paused before adding, "Schoolwise, of course."

"Right," said Helen, a sly smile forming on her lips. "Like me and Sirius, huh?"

"Yeah." Lily stopped. "No. No no no no no. No way. Like… like you and me. You know how we've always worked together on this kind of thing? Like that."

"James is your new best friend?" asked Helen, raising another eyebrow.

"No, of course not. Look, Helen, why are you trying to confuse me here? It was a stupid slip of the tongue." She stared at the brunette defiantly before adding, "Plus, the real reason I agreed to working with him was to do _you_ a favour."

"Really?" questioned Helen. "How so?"

"Well, James told me that Sirius had begged him to convince me to work with James, so that the two of you could spend more time together. Apparently, Sirius feared that if I weren't to work with James, then I was going to pair up with you, leaving poor Sirius to work with James instead of his lovely girlfriend," said Lily matter-of-factly.

Helen laughed. "You know, Lils, this is very interesting. Because, you see, when Slughorn assigned us the potions, Sirius came up to me, asking me to be his partner, because ever since Sprout's project was over, James had been shut in their dormitory, pining for your attention. He told me James had begged him to pair up with me, in order to leave you, well, partnerless, and free for James."

Lily shrugged. "Whatever. Who cares how things went? Everybody's happy now, aren't they? I mean, you and Sirius are working together, like you guys wanted to, and James and I are working together, just like we wanted–I meant, just like _he_ wanted to. It's a win-win situation here."

"Yeah, it is," said Helen, still grinning.

"Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I have to go to the library. James and I decided to get started on this thing right away," finished Lily, standing up and grabbing her copy of Advanced Potion Making.

"Oh yeah, we wouldn't want to leave poor Jamsie waiting, would we?" asked Helen.

"_Actually_, the way I see it, the sooner I get started with this stupid antidote, the sooner I get done with it, the sooner I won't have to see James's face any more than I can bear."

And with that, Lily ran out of the dormitory, leaving Helen still laughing silently behind her.

A/N: So, how did you like this first chapter? I know nothing really happens, but I needed the first chapter to be kind of an introduction, to remind everyone how Lessons had ended. However, we will be seeing a lot of James-Lily interaction from the next chapter on.  
That said… Reviews, anyone?


	2. Green?

"Hey, Lily," said James cheerfully, smiling as the redhead sat down on the empty seat beside him.

"Hi James," she replied, gently laying down her book-bag on the floor. She smiled at him. "You have no idea how many scandals and discussions our working together has generated!"

James chuckled. "Oh yes, I do. Sirius and Remus are practically driving me insane over this," he replied.

"So is Helen," answered Lily, as she took out a spare piece of parchment and a quill. "I mean, they're acting as if it were impossible for people who've had – ehm – _disagreements_ in the past to be able to cooperate civilly with each other, without any romantic involvements."

"Uh… yeah… I wonder why," said James, though the only apparent lightness of Lily's tone as she said this last part was not lost on him.

Lily grinned, now looking more confident. "I mean, it's like they all either expect us to kill each other or to get married!"

James stared at her. "I didn't see it this radically but, yeah, I guess you're right…" He paused. "You _don't_ want to kill me, do you?"

The redhead laughed. "I want to kill you as much as you want to marry me…"

"Ain't that a hoot," muttered James. He really hoped she was joking, because, well… not that he felt ready for marriage, but, who knows, in the long run…

"So… did you bring the potion?" asked Lily.

James was glad for a change of subject at this point. "Yeah, here it is," he replied, extracting it from his pocket.

The tiny vial contained a greenish liquid, which both were staring transfixed at. "Let me get this correctly," said Lily. "Slughorn gave us this little potion, without telling us what it is. We have one month to figure out what it does, and how to counteract all of its components?"

"_And_," added James, "once we _do_ come up with an antidote to it, we actually have to make it, and we will be turning both samples in at the end of the month."

"Sounds… interesting," said Lily. "Okay, so… how do we start?"

"You're the mastermind in Potions," replied James as he stared at the liquid. "Anyway, I suppose we should begin with a chemical analysis of the concoction."

"Okay." She stopped for a moment. "But we should at least have a basic idea of what this thing might be, just so we don't use it all up to test its reactions to different substances."

"True," answered James, slowly. "Well, it's green: this implies there is probably some plant in there. Therefore, we should already exclude any potion not containing a high percentage of veggies."

"I wouldn't take that for granted, actually," answered Lily. "If you've ever studied the chromatic scale when you were in kindergarten—"

"I didn't go to kindergarten," answered James. "I mean… is kindergarten like primary school?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I keep forgetting you come from a wizarding family. Anyway, no, kindergarten is before wizarding primary school. You go to kindergarten when you're around four."

"Ah," answered James. "Then no, I didn't go there."

"Never mind," muttered Lily. "Ever played with watercolours?"

James stared at her. "Huh?"

"Okay, whatever! In case you don't know, if you mix yellow and blue you get green! Did you know that?" asked Lily impatiently.

"Oh, that? Yeah, sure. And if you put together red and blue you get purple, whereas red and yellow makes orange, and all the other shades are like in the middle. And if you blend every colour together you get grey. Yeah, I know that." He paused. "What does my knowing how to blend colours have to do with anything?"

"James!" she yelled, frustrated. "I know you don't listen to me, but do you at least listen to yourself?!" She took a deep breath. "Alright, James, let's repeat what we just said. Blue and yellow put together become green, right?"

"Yeah," answered James.

"And our potion is…?"

James stared at her for a moment before comprehension finally dawned on him. "Oh! You mean you think our potion is green because in it there's something yellow and something blue?"

She smiled at him. "Good job, James!" she replied, giving the impression she was addressing a very bright child.

James blew a raspberry at her obvious sarcasm. "Fine. Then how the hell are _you_ going to simplify our search when you've only just dismantled my theory? You're the one who said we should try and 'get a basic idea' of what's in this vial. How are you going to do that?"

"I'm not trying to dismantle your theory, James," replied Lily. "I'm just saying we shouldn't be excluding any possibility."

"And yet you want to simplify our research… how?" asked James, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," muttered Lily. "Actually, I don't know where to start. I mean, this thing could be anything!"

"Okay," said James calmly. "Then we'll write down every potion or ingredient we can think of that is green – or blue and yellow combined," he added hastily. "Then we'll warm up the vial and see how it reacts. For instance, if this were made of Magnolicae leaves, it wouldn't react to fire," reasoned James.

"Magnolicae leaves?!" replied Lily, shocked. "How dare you even _suggest_ Harry's hands could be in here?!"

James stared at her a full moment at this, before bursting out laughing. "I wasn't suggesting anything, I swear! You know how much I loved our child, Lily. Actually, I have to admit that after a month in his company I can't help having it come to mind from time to time…"

Lily grinned. "I know, I was just joking." She paused for a moment. "You won't believe how much I miss looking after it… I was thinking of going to Hogsmeade to buy a little plant or something to care for…"

This time it was James who looked mock-hurt. "And you're just going to replace our son like that? By buying any old plant?"

"Of course," answered Lily.

"You are the most heartless person I've ever met."

Lily smiled. "Oh I wouldn't say that. Sirius was the one who called his 'Turnip'."

"Tru-ue," chuckled James. He stared back at the vial. "I'm already bored. Why don't we work on this later?"

"I have to study Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon," said Lily thoughtfully.

James stared at her. "No, you don't. We're in the same class, remember, Lily? And Professor Baxter was absent Monday, which means we have no homework."

"I know we don't have anything _new_," she muttered, blushing slightly, "but Defense isn't really my subject and I was thinking of revising the Patronus Charm… I only got a distinct shape once…"

"Defense isn't your subject?" repeated James incredulously. "You always get O's in it!"

"I'm not you, James," replied Lily forcefully. "It takes me more than a few seconds and a quick swirl of the wand to get the grades I have." She paused, wanting to phrase what she had to say next in the nicest possible way. "I earn my grades, James. I work hard for them." Okay, so maybe she hadn't succeeded…

James stared at her oddly. "Meaning I don't? You don't think I deserve the grades I have? That I don't work to achieve my goals?" His expression was difficult to read. "Is this what you're saying?"

"No," she answered quickly. "I'm just saying that it comes easier for some people rather than others—"

"So you think I'm smarter than you?" asked James, surprised.

"I didn't say that either," muttered Lily.

James stared at her. "Oh yeah? Then what _are_ you saying?"

Lily huffed angrily. "Fine. You want the truth, James? Yeah, you're right. I do think you're smarter than me. I _know_ you are." She paused. "And it kills me. It kills me because no matter how hard I study or how much I practice, it only takes you two seconds and you're already miles ahead of me in everything."

"You're jealous of me?" asked James, more and more shocked.

"It's not about being jealous, James! You don't know what it's like to be like me…" she trailed off.

He grinned. "What? Stunningly pretty and incredibly smart? Nah, I have a pretty good idea."

"I'm not kidding, James." She dropped her gaze to the floor. "I mean what I am. My parents, my family… what they are."

"They're Muggles and you're a witch… what's your point?" asked James.

"My point is that I'm not a witch! I mean, I _am_, but not like you!"

"Well, yeah, but that would be because I'm a _wizard_…"

Lily slammed her hand on the table angrily. "I was right, James, you see?! You haven't grown up at all! Why can't you just take me seriously for once?"

"Because you're not saying anything I need to be serious about," he replied, staring intently into her eyes. "Everything you might hear concerning your parents or where you come from is just bullshit, and you know it."

"Yes, I do," said Lily. "But it's like I need to prove it to everyone! I mean, I feel like… like people don't want me here. They don't think I can make it. And I _have_ to prove them wrong! I have to show everyone I'm as good as anybody else in this school! It's easy for you or Sirius or Remus or Helen! You guys all come from wizarding families!"

"_You_ feel you have to prove something to the world? And you think Sirius doesn't?" He let out a low whistle. "And then you say I'm egocentric."

Lily's jaw dropped. "Ex_cuse_ me? I have to wake up every day to people who tell me I'm not good enough, people who call me a Mudblood, and my own sister who hasn't spoken to me in almost seven years because she thinks I'm a freak and you say _I'm_ egocentric?!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" said James. He looked sympathetic this time. "Your sister doesn't speak to you?"

"Not ever since I got my letter," replied Lily sadly. "And we used to be best friends."

"I'm sorry, Lily, I didn't know that."

"That's because I never told you," pointed out the redhead. "Because I can't talk to you. You always take everything like it's a joke or something!"

"That's how I am… that's how I deal with stuff," replied James. "Look, Lily, what do you think if we… this afternoon, how about we get together? I could help you out with your patronus and we could _talk_," he said, emphasising the last word. "I mean, we've been yelling at each other for the past six years but we've never had any real conversations… we know nothing about each other, really."

"I know you're an arrogant nark," said Lily, but she was smiling as she said this. "Conversations are slippery things. They can be dangerous."

"I'm in it if you are," answered the wizard.

Lily's face broke into another, happy smile. James had to admit he felt quite proud of himself. "A conversation, you say? Between you and me?"

"Yeah," replied James. "How about it?"  
"I'd like that."

"Cool," said James. "Me too."

"Heard that, Moony?" asked Sirius quietly, as he grinned at his friend. The two of them were huddled under James's Invisibility Cloak, and were staring proudly at its owner and Lily. They'd only just walked into the library to hear this final exchange. "They're meeting together _this afternoon_ to _talk_… and it won't be about the potion…" He grinned smugly. "Looks like you bet on the wrong party."

The two Marauders had not meant to spy or eavesdrop on their conversation. But, after staring at the Marauder's Map for almost an hour and seeing their dots always still at the same table, they'd grown suspicious: the fact that none of them had left implied they were probably not arguing or yelling at each other, and since Sirius thought it very unlikely that they'd spent the whole hour focusing entirely on the potion (when neither had ever gotten up to gather reference books), he'd convinced Remus to go check on them, just in case he'd won his bet before even he'd expected.

"We'll just wait and see, Padfoot," replied Remus, as the two of them began making their way out of the room as quietly as possible. After all, there was no more to see: Lily had already stood up, while James was gathering his books and exiting himself. "We'll see…"

A/N: Do you love me or what? Huh? Of course, it did take months of silence from me, but now, at a day's distance, I'm submitting not one but TWO chapters, of TWO different fics! And guess what? I have not one, but TWO new stories almost ready! How'd you like that?  
Hopefully you've liked these new chapters… well, you know what to do by now, don't you? It starts with an R- and ends with –EVIEW!! Yes, people! Review!! Pretty please?


End file.
